Back to the Fourth Dimension
Back to the Fourth Dimension is a sequel movie made by MarioMario54321 to Into the Fourth Dimension in 2014. The full title is Back to the Fourth Dimension: The Rainbow Colonies. Story SPOILERS START HERE Two mysterious characters run to the 4D castle, yelling at Quario to come out. Quario seems to know them, and asks them what they're doing there. The two mysterious characters tell Quario that "they" have been found. Quario understands what they mean, and is very surprised. The two don't describe it by its name, but whatever it is, it's bigger than the discovery of the Rainbow Rainmoon. A shadowy figure escapes and spreads the news to Dowser, who is pleased and starts planning a scheme to get back at all the heroes. Meanwhile, Bob-omberman plans to reopen his factory, because as great as the world is, he wants to go back to doing what he loves. Bob, near to him, finds it great. Bob also seems to have been alerted of this news, as he explains it to Bob-omberman, who is just as surprised as Quario when he heard it. In the normal dimension, Wario and Waluigi are telling Mario to come outside, as he does, and Mario asks them what they want, and they only answer that they need to talk. During this talk, they seem to mention going on the next adventure, as Mario refuses, saying they always ruin them (even though their only one as of yet has been the Moon World). Luigi refuses something else at the back, MarioMario54321 gets dizzy inside the castle, commenting that he can finally see the carpet now, LuigiLuigi09876 commenting he broke the fourth wall again, Starman3 worrying he'll get dizzy, as MM does, Enzo worrying that he'll need a doctor, meanwhile, Wario outside is furious at the Mario brothers, asking for Waluigi's opinion, only to find he completely disappeared, as Waluigi went to the Moon World again to recheck the sign he completely missed before, regretting missing it, but commenting that it is at least better than the "stupid sign." Supermarioglitchy4, with the castle's main group, asks what kind of doctor MM wants, as they get in a silly argument where MM is obviously tricking with SMG4, with Starman3 and Enzo stopping it before it gets too silly. Meanwhile, in the Fourth Dimension, Quario decides he will bring Mario and his friends over. He teleports to the normal castle, and alerts his attention to all. Most of them are alerted to him, as most of them seem to know his name, except for SMG4, who is utterly confused as to who he is and why he looks like Mario. Quario tells the bunch that do know that they need to be brought to the Fourth Dimension right away. MarioMario asks what it is, as Quario says he'll explain when they're there. SMG4 is still confused, continuing to ask questions, as Quario answers him by saying his name and that he is from the Fourth Dimension. Quario asks if he's the counterpart of Superquarioglitchy4, SMG4, misunderstanding, saying his name is Super'mario'glitchy4. Quario's question seems to have been confirmed, and asks him if he wants to come too, as SMG4 refuses, saying he's busy with his next blooper. Quario seems to be fine with it, and teleports everyone else (Mario, Luigi, MarioMario54321, LuigiLuigi09876, Starman3, and Enzo) to the Fourth Dimension. SMG4 says bye to the bunch, as they teleport off. Once the heroes get to the Fourth Dimension, Quario tells them they'd like the heroes to meet two people. The two mysterious characters reveal themselves as Ranbio and Colorigi, and introduce themselves. Mario notices by their behaviors that they must be the 4D counterparts of Wario and Waluigi, both confused, but state that they've finally discovered something: the Rainbow Colonies. These colonies house the Rainbow Shards, as by this point the heroes ask questions. The two then state they were about as undiscovered as Rainbow Rainmoon. These colonies can only be accessed one way now. The characters then all repeat a line: "Follow the Rainbow Brick Road!" They all repeat this for a while, until Fourigi reveals it was a joke, and QuarioQuario54321 reveals the true way: the D4 train at Cotton Candy Station. The train will take them to the Rainbow Shrine, which is the hub for the colonies. Ranbio, impatient, wants the heroes to go so he can resume playing Sitar-Quazoodle. Colorigi is impatient as well, wanting to play his game. Mario definitely sees the Wario and Waluigi attitude in these two, confirming they are the 4D counterparts of them. As the train runs, in Qualamari Desert, Monkey Kong gets smashed by it, in the normal dimension, Donkey Kong getting hit as well. Eventually, they get to the Rainbow Shrine, and the heroes comment on how beautiful it is. Starman3 gets hype-excited, as MarioMario comments his reason for being hyper is silly compared to a floormat being his own, SM3 disagreeing with him. Mario asks Ranbio and Colorigi to show them around, as they seem to have disappeared, but the two leave the heroes alone, still on the train and wish them luck in defeating Dowser, which sparks everyone's head in confusion. Quario gets annoyed, and because of the two's impatience, he forgot the important part. Quario and the others brought them here not just to see the place, but also because they need help once again. Dowser is back, and he's after the Rainbow Shards. The heroes worry, as Quario mentions that he is possibly not alone, and is with another. Meanwhile in the normal dimension, Waluigi returns to Wario, the latter asking the former where he was, Waluigi answering "Where do you think?" assuming Wario knew. In the Fourth Dimension, Ranbio throws his copy of Sitar-Quazoodle out the window, as does Colorigi with his game. Ranbio gets annoyed at Colorigi for throwing his phone out. Enzo asks if he is right about who Dowser is, the one who teamed up with Dimentio last time, since he wasn't that much alerted last time, as LL once again gets annoyed at the 4th wall being broken, calling Enzo a penguin, MarioMario correcting Enzo's theories, LL asking him to leave the 4th wall intact, as Quario realizes he was Roprinplup14 back in the first 4D adventure. Enzo states he goes by Enzo now compared to then, Quario understanding since Enzour does the same thing. Quario then starts to tell them the history of the Rainbow Colonies. Long ago, there existed a race of rainbow people. They looked after their most valuable treasure, the Rainbow Core. It contained a mixture of power, which turns out different depending on which way it is used. It is one of the most powerful sources of power in the Fourth Dimension, next to the D-Stars. The rainbow people looked after and protected the Rainbow Core, but many wanted to try and get at its power. An evil bat knight once attacked the Rainbow people, to the point of extinction, so he could steal the Rainbow Core. He tried to use its power to take over the Fourth Dimension, but failed to control its power, and as a result of his greed, broke it so no one else could obtain it. The core exploded in a wave of rainbow power and left behind 7 shards, the Rainbow Shards. They got scattered across the Fourth Dimension, into 7 locations, which became the Rainbow Colony for each of the shards. The Rainbow Shrine was where the rainbow people once protected the Rainbow Core, and as such, became a hub of portals to each of the colonies. Mario asks what happened to the bat knight, as Quario continues. In each colony, there is one who first found each shard and would protect them. These would become the guardians of the Rainbow Shards. These guardians used the power of the shards to defeat the evil bat knight, and anyone else who would dare touch these shards. MarioMario doesn't understand something however. If the shrine and the colonies were just discovered, then how does Quario know so much about them? Quario explains the guardians used the shards to erase anyone's memory of the location of the colonies and as such they believed they were lost without a trace and were gone forever. Starman3 comments that then, Ranbio and Colorigi found them. Quario explains those two are part of a special bunch of 4D people called "the Rainbow Searchers". These people dedicate their lives to finding out rainbow-related mysteries, which Ranbio and Colorigi did, while Quario and the others rested in their normal lives. Rainbow Rainmoon was around when the colonies were around as well, but the colonies mean much more than Rainbow Rainmoon. Quario mentions they were nice about it, but Luigi states it seems they don't even care, but that's because their personalities were twisted from the search because it took so long. Luigi thinks it's also for other reasons, as Quario possibly agrees, but doesn't know fully. But Dowser is now going after the Rainbow Shards. The heroes need to beat him to them, and they are in the hub where the colonies are. The heroes daringly agree to the search, after the adventure with Dimentio, the heroes are prepared. Mario hops into the first Rainbow Colony, the Red Rainbow Colony. Dowser is aware of the heroes' arrival, but doesn't seem detered, and continues on with his plan. A mysterious figure, possibly the one Dowser is working with, doesn't wish to be forgotten in the plan as Dowser continues on. Mario asks where he is, the Green Bob-omb nearby telling him it is called "Power Bob-omb Island" and many red Power Bob-omb's live here. Mario is not detered and looks for the shard. He comes across one of the Power Bob-ombs and gets caught in a super big explosion, of which Bob-omberman hears. Meanwhile, in the normal dimension, Supermarioglitchy4 is ready to shoot his next blooper, and asks Toad where Mario is, as Toad explains to him that he left with Luigi and the others before for the Fourth Dimension in front of Supermarioglitchy4. SMG4 realizes how stupid he was for refusing the offer to go to the Fourth Dimension, and doesn't want to just make bloopers while an adventure is happening. SMG4 then announces he will help MarioMario on the adventure, realizing however he has no idea how to get there, and runs outside to see Wario and Waluigi arguing about not ditching each other. SMG4 asks them if they know anything, only to receive insults and the fact that they don't know a thing about it or where it is. SMG4 sarcastically thanks them. Back in the Fourth Dimension, Enzo wonders who the evil bat knight is, LL unsure, with Luigi calling it as the 4D Antasma. Quario then ponders it, as the name Knightasma pops into his head, as he is a bat knight too. However, Quario and Fourigi defeated him long ago. Luigi ponders that maybe after the Shard Guardians defeated him, he might have wanted revenge, Quario agreeing. Starman3 decides to run in the flowers again, MarioMario worrying about him getting dizzy. Starman3 does get dizzy, but teleports in the flowers. MM is very shocked. With Mario, he opens the cannon thanks to the Green Bob-omb, and sees a floating island, but cannot get there due to lacking the Wing Cap. Starman3 finds an area he thinks is a Rainbow Colony. MarioMario questions the teleport, the 4D Toad explaining that it leads to the Wing Cap, and Quario explaining the purpose of the extra 3 Cap stages in the Fourth Dimension. MM chases after his friend. MM doesn't find the switch, and SM3 doesn't find a Rainbow Shard, but he finds the switch and activates it. By the time MarioMario finds it, it's already been activated, and SM3 and MM find each other. MM congratulates SM3, and tells him they must go back to the Rainbow Shrine. When they return, Quario congratulates them, but asks MarioMario that they may need help again from MM's fans like last time with the D-Stars. Colorigi and Ranbio are relieved to know their games are intact by majority of the circumstances, but still get angry at each other and ask each other to not break the new technology. A mysterious unnamed purple figure shows up trying to calm the two down. Mario is happy to find that the Wing Cap block is solid, and lands on the high above island. He finds another ridiculously overpowered Bob-omb, which blows up a huge amount of range near Mario, almost killing him. Mario decides to search for coins before fighting the king and finds a Shark Plant, defeating it for a coin, it respawning due to being a guardian. Mario notices something hiding from him, but doesn't pay much attention to it. Mario fights the king, who notices him as an adventurer. The King notices that he's after the shard, of which Mario tells him, and states that he and his kind are the guardians of such a shard, but the King states that the shard was already taken, Mario remembering that hiding character holding it. He chases after this character and fights him. Mariofan14 appears in the scene saying that they helped MM before ("They" meaning the fans) and can help him again. He takes a rainbow-colored star he collected back to Quario who notices it as a Color Star. It's apparently the essence that keeps the colonies together, and all were separated when the Rainbow Core was split. MarioMario promises he'll get some friends to help. Mario wonders who the character he fought is, Bob-omberman asking various fans, all of them too busy collecting stars and answering to him they don't know. The first bunch of people who say this are Lightningtheifyoshi212, Smus16475, DragonBallZKai5, Shadowarrior454, CostarGamerZ, and Metkuratsu Mizuiro. Bob-omberman gets annoyed and then notices a familiar figure in the form of LuigiFan54321 who states he isn't travelling with the main group anymore. The King says he's behind the building. Bob-omberman finally finds him. Bob-omberman tells him that he's happy he found the Rainbow Shard. He also tells him he created the Power Bob-ombs. Mario notes their power and Bob-omberman said that's why he set the apart from his other creations. He moved some of them to the islands, the current one they're on not being a colony at the time. Mario remembers something important, and that exact reason is why Bob-omberman separated them. They'd cause chaos because of their power, which isn't what he imagined in his Bob-omb-filled world. Mario asks him of the foe he just fought, as Bob-omberman doesn't seem to think it matters who he is, but to stay away from him. Bob-omberman is surprised Mario figured out what it is for something he hasn't seen before. Bob-omberman remembers LuigiFan fighting the Bob-omb and panics since its power will be so great. LuigiFan has a random Shield Star which protected him. He also gets happy at the fact that they have all the C-Stars of the first area. SMG4 worries that he needs to find some way to the Fourth Dimension, and searches for even a secret switch, which he thinks to be under the bridge. He gets really annoyed and really needs to get to the Fourth Dimension. Otherwise, he'll go really badly crazy. Fourigi leads Luigi to the second of the Rainbow Colonies. This is Fort Orromp, and he proceeds to explain more about it. Luigi and Mario dart into the painting after finding out it is the first Orromp fortress. Mario explores the area, mumbling to himself about how great the place is and what he thinks. Luigi gets startled by a Shark Plant. He finds the Orromp King and they fight. It happens to end as the King reveals his real self, and that the one Luigi fought was a decoy. The two then fight again, longer, and with more strength on both sides. Eventually, Luigi wins and obtains the Orange Rainbow Shard. The decoy tells Luigi that if one wants a C-Star, they'll have to beat him again. Luigi has the shard, and celebrates until someone grabs the shard from him. Meanwhile, Jbro109, MarioMario24680, Hammycheez, Geofcraze634 (also Geoff Sampaga) and Diapolo 10 get C-Stars, SuperNeil74 notices a not-activated Vanish Cap box, and Luigi shouts out why nobody is paying attention to the Shard that got stolen. Dowser appears and confirms it is important, and Luigi blames him for stealing it. Dowser corrects him that it is his friend, who is revealed to be Dowser Jr. who stole it. The two remark that they'll collect all the Shards, before they run off, but not before blowing Luigi up with a Power Bob-omb. Pp11 gets the C-Star from the Decoy King. Later, Fourigi asks Luigi if he got it, which Luigi tries to explain that he failed. SMG4 still has trouble back at the castle, and asks Yoshi to no avail. Characters Main Protagonists *Mario *Luigi *MarioMario54321 *LuigiLuigi09876 *Starman3 *Enzo *Quario Normal/Mushroom Kingdom/Blooper Land Dimension Characters *Supermarioglitchy4 *Wario *Waluigi *Toad *Donkey Kong *Various fans Fourth Dimension Characters *Rosey (cameo) *Ranbio *Colorigi *Fourigi *QuarioQuario54321 *FourigiFourigi09876 *Starman4 *Enzour *Superquarioglitchy4 (mentioned) *Monkey Kong *4D Toad *First Orromp King *Decoy Orromp King Villains *Dowser *Dowser Jr. Trivia *Super Mario: Rainbow Road was chosen for the main base of the Rainbow Shrine. This could possibly be because of the fact both it and Star Road (the Fourth Dimension's base) run on the same -20 trick in the games. *Mario showed capabilites of Moon Jumping before the scene with the cannon, yet stated that he needed a Wing Cap to continue on. External Links *Back to the Fourth Dimension on the MM54321 Wiki *Back to the Fourth Dimension on the SMG4 Wiki Category:Movies Category:Fourth Dimension